Dont Stop
by jullal91
Summary: If things dosnt go you way dont Stop trying Jemi/Niley
1. Chapter 1

Joe: He stood by the front door waiting for his little sister to get out of the bathroom, it was the first day of school after the summer "Miley Come on!" he yelled.

Miley: she came out and grabbed her book bag "sorry, its my first day at high school I want to look good!"

Joe: smirked at her and walked out and in to the car waiting for Miley to get in before starting it and dive out the drive way.

Miley: She took up a mirror from her bag and checked her make up once more before turning to Joe "Do you think I will make the cheerleading squad?"

Joe: he had seen this girl before and they were nothing like junior high, but he could actually tell her no. "sure you will" he smiled and turned up the music in the car so the sub in the back started booming.

Miley: she smiled as she started singing along with the music.

Joe: he parked the car outside school and got out with Miley "ill see you at lunch ok?" he said before walking to the other end of the school where his friends were standing.

Miley: she looked up at the big school and took a deep breath before walking in looking for her locker. She stopped as she found it. She looked down at the note with her code.

TaylorS. Stopped by the locker next to her "First day?" she asked Miley in her normal sweet voice.

Miley: she looked at the tall beautiful girl standing next to her "yeah" she smiled as she opened her locker. Putting her bags in "im Miley" she smiled.

TaylorS: "taylor" she said as she closed her locker

Miley: she was about to say something, but they got interrupted.

Demi: "Hey Tay" she smiled as she stopped next to her.

Miley: she looked at the girl, she was wearing the cheerleading cloths from the school-

Demi: "why aren't you in your uniform Tay?" she looked at her normal cloths.

TaylorS: She sighed, she didn't want to get in to it here "I told you I couldn't cheer anymore" she said in a low voice.

Demi: rolled her eyes "of course you can, your foot has been healing for 2 weeks you don't need more time than that!" she said.

Miley: rolled her eyes, what a bitch.

Demi: she saw it and turned to look at Miley "who are you?" she asked in a uninterested voice.

Miley: she just smiled, she didn't want to get in to it with on of the cheerleaders, she wanted to be one of them "im Miley" she smiled and added "I love your hair" she knew they always loved hearing that.

Demi: she smiled "thank you, I love your… well you have nice eyes" she smiled "well Tay you know you cant just stop the squad and still be one of us right?" she asked. The truth was that she wanted out just as bad she only didn't have a reason and she couldn't just quit.

TaylorS: She nodded "yeah I know"

The door went up

TaylorS: She turned around and looked at the guys that walked in the door, and sighed dreamly.

Demi: she looked at one guy and one guy only, even tho she was a cheerleader and he a football player she hadn't really ever talked to him. She liked him to much, it was much more easy to play around with someone you really don't car about. She just looked at him and to her surprise he said something to one of his friends and the walked over to them.

Joe: he stopped beside Miley "ey Mi, me and Nick are going to the mall after school, do you need a ride home or..?"

Miley: she sighed, his friends always came first, she looked at his friend Nick, he was so beautiful, he was what you could say flawless. "Joe it will take an hour to walk home!"

Demi: she looked shocked at the girl with the name she didn't remember, she knew him? She actually knew Joe.

Nick: he put his arm around Miley "come on Miley. We have some stuff to take care of and it has to be done right after school, be nice?"

Miley: she couldn't help but giving up. Nick's words was like a drug to her and the most embarrassing thing was that he knew it "fine!"

Nick: smiled "thanks" he stepped away from her and walked off with Joe and the rest of his friends.

Demi: she turned to Miley "how do you know Joe?"

Miley: she shrugged as she started to walk down the hallway "His my brother" she walked in to her classroom.

Demi: stopped and looked after her before walking in to her class and over to the head cheerleader "If a girl named Miley comes to tryouts today you have to let her on"

Selena: she just rolled her eyes "and why do I HAVE to do that?"

Demi: she knew she was like that, selena was a bitch, but she also knew her weaknesses "Shes Joes little sister and Joe is Nicks bestfriend"

Selena: she though about it, she and Nick had broken up over the summer. She knew she wanted him back she loved him.. "will see" she said fast.

Joe. he walked in to the classroom and sat down "whats up girls?"

Demi: she just smiled blushed and looked down


	2. Chapter 2

Joe: he smirked at then then sat down in his normal seat

Nick: sits down next to him glimpses over at Selena for 2 seconds then turns his attention to one of the girls in front of him.

Selena: she looked back at Nick and sighed she had to talk to him, she didn't understand why they had broken up. She got up her phone and started texting him.

Teacher: comes in "Miss Gomez you know the rules!" puts out his hand for her to give him the phone.

Selena: her mouth dropped "But the class hasn't even started yet!" she said in shock, how was she suppose to go a howl day without her phone?

Teacher: still holding his hand out "when I am in this classroom the class has started now hand it over, you can come get it at the end of the day" he said with a streaked voice.

Selena: she sighed and gave him the phone, she could hear some giggling behind her and she didn't like it.

With Miley

Miley: she looked around the class not one familiar face, she had a feeling she wouldn't get to know them that fast ether, the only thing she was looking forward to was the cheer out, she had to get on the squad!

Teacher: calling up names "Miley Cyrus?"

Miley: she raised her hand not bothering looking up

Teacher: she looked at her "your Joes sister?" she asked a little to judgmental

Miley: she didn't notice the change in her voice "yes I am" she smiled.

Teacher: "well I hope you nothing like him" she pressed out.

Miley: she now looked up at the Teacher "why do you say that?"

Teacher: ignores her and starts reading the rest of the names

Miley: she didn't like that the teacher had said that because Joe and her was pretty much the same person just different age and sex.

At lunch

Miley: she had totally forgot about meeting Joe she was going to the cheer outs, she had changed in to her workout cloths and was now standing in the big gym with about 30 other girls, she was starting to get nervous. And when she looked over at the door it didn't help.

Nick: he walked in with some of his friends and sat down at the tribune looking at the girls.

David: he looked at the girls "they are hot this year!" he said while landing on one girl

Nick: "yeah" his eyes was at Selena, her perfectly formed body. He shacked it off and looked at the rest of the girls again.

David: he was still looking at the same girl "who is that?" he asked with hunger in his voice.

Nick: he followed his gaze over to a slim girl with long brown hair and a perfect body, he just smirked "forget it!"

David: looked at him "why? You don't think I can tap that? Ill show you what I can do!" he said.

Nick: he just smirked again "ok…" then he looked over at the door where Joe came in.

Joe: he walked over to Miley "good luck little sis" he smiled and gave her a hug.

Miley: she smiled at him "thanks" she looked down nervously

Joe: he saw she was nervous and just kept on holding her.

Selena: she looks at the girl Joe is hugging "psst Demi!" she dragged her over.

Demi: she looked at her "what?"

Selena: "is that, that Miley girl or a new girlfriend?" she asked looking over at them.

Demi: she looked at Miley and Joe fast then sighed in relive "yeah that's her"

Selena: "well she has the body and the beauty to be one of us" she said looking at them before getting ready "HELLO!" she said and the silence filled the room.

Demi: gets next to Selena and looks around at all the girls she stoppes at Miley who is now staning alone, she looks up at the tribune and sees Joe sitting down Next to nick.

Nick: he smirked at david again before turning to Joe "guess who David is going to TAP"

Joe: no really interested "who?"

Nick: he points to the girl with the perfect body and the long brown hair.

Joe: looks down at her and he eyes fills with anger hi gets up and slams David down on the tribune "don't you dear go near my sister!" he said with a high angry voice.

Selena: she looked up at the tribune like all the others

Miley: she turned around to look at Joe, what was he doing "Joe!" she said in disbelieve.

Joe: he just looked at David with and angry expression on his face.

Miley: "Joe!" she half yelled again before walking up to him dragging his arm a little

Joe: he just pushed her away.


	3. Chapter 3

David: "Dude im sorry I didn't know she was your sister!" he said with a scared voice.

Miley: she had fallen back and twisted her ankle, she tred not to cry but the pain was to much so a few tear rolled down.

Demi: she ran up to her "Miley are you ok?" she asked

Miley: she whipped her tears away and nodded.

Nick: he sat there just looking at them she didn't think Joe would flip so damn much over her.

Demi: she got up and walked over to Joe "you're a jerk Joe!" she said before helping Miley up.

Joe: get off David and looks at Miley "im sorry Mi, are you ok?"

Miley: she didn't look at him she just turned around and limped out.

Joe: sighed and ran after her "Miley stop!"

Miley: stopped and turned to look at him "what was that? Your not like that" she said.

Joe: he sighed, he had really tried to be a good big brother, but the truth was that he wasn't like that anymore. He was two different persons when he was home and out with his friends. He just didn't know how to explain it to Miley "well… he said something that made me really angry… im sorry Mi"

Miley: almost just standing on one foot "its ok…" she smiled thru her pain "to bad I didn't get to do the cheer outs" she said trying to hide that she was hurt about it.

Joe: he knew how bad she wanted it "im sorry Mi"

Demi: she comes out and totally ignores Joe, she couldn't believe he would do something like that "Miley I have good news" she said smiling.

Miley: she looked at Demi trying to smile "whats the good news?" she said. She wasn't really interested because now she would never get on the squad and she wouldn't get fiends and she would be miss loner.

Demi: she smiled knowing she would love the news "I talked to Selena and she agreed that we could postpone the cheer outs one week so your foot could get well, after all it wasn't your fault" she said glaring over at Joe.

Joe: glared back "fuck you Demi!" he said. He knew she was right but what the fuck just throw it in his face. What a bitch.

Miley: she was smiling like a crazy person, she couldn't believe it was true "Oh my god Demi think you so so much!" she said jumping up and down. "OW!!!!" she half screamed as the pain in her leg hit her again.

Nick: was leaning against the wall looking at her " you should just go home" he said in a comforting voice, he felt a little bad, after all this was his fault in some way, he was just out to mess a little with David.

Miley: she looked at him in surprise he had actually talked to her without it was something he wanted. She smiled and blushed.

Nick: he could see her blush "come one ill drive you home" he chuckled.

Miley: she wanted it so bad, you have no idea "No I cant its my first day"

Demi: she smiled "don't worry ill go talk to the teacher"

Joe: he looked at Demi "shes MY sister I think I should be the one talking to the teacher!" he said determent.

Demi: she just rolled her eyes "yeah ok like the teacher would ever believe that _your_ sister fell and twisted her ankle if _you_ go and tell them?" she smirked.

Joe: he just looked at her angry "Oh my god im glad were not friends!" he spat in her face before walking off.

Demi: she felt so hurt, the guy she had a crush on for 2 years was just a mean jerk that didn't have one good bone in his body if it didn't come to Miley. She put on a smile and looked at Miley "you go home and get well I will talk to the teachers" she smiled before fast walking in to the bathroom.

Miley: she looked after her "was there something wrong?" she asked

Nick: he shrugged "I don't know, come on" he put her arm around his shoulder helping her out to the car.

Miley: she sat in to his car and looked around, it was so messy. Like piles of stuff on the floor she couldn't help but notice the bra on the floor in between some other stuff.

Selena: she came running out and over to the car "Nick..!" she said as she stopped right in front of him.

Nick: he looked at her he had inmate that she was beautiful, but she was suchs a control freak and a bitch. He liked to be in control of the relationships. "yeah?" he asked her as he walked around to his side of the car.

Selena: she looked in to the car "where are you going? With _her_?"

Nick: "im going to dive her home, that's all" he said then got in the car and started it.

Miley: she looked out of the window and smiled nicely at Selena.

Selena: he smiled back, but she was still really jealous that Nick was driving her home. They weren't together anymore so he could do whatever he wanted. She turned around and walked in to the school.

Nick: he drove out of the parking lot.

Miley: she looked down at her hands she didn't know if she was suppose to talk to him, or if she was what was she going to say?


	4. Chapter 4

Nick: he turned down the volume on the radio looked over at Miley then back at the road "sorry" he said in a low voice.

Miley: she looked at him she had heard his low mumbling. "what do you mean?"

Nick: He sighed "it was kinda my fault" he looked down at her swollen foot.

Miley: she smiled a little it was cute when he tried to be humble. "why do you say that?"

Nick: "Well me and David were looking at the new girls, and his eyes landed at you…"

Miley: she didn't like where this was going "and??" she asked not really sure if she wanted to know the answer to it.

Nick: he sighed "well he sort of told me that he was going to tap you, and I kinda told Joe that"

Miley: she giggled "well its not your fault Joe overreacting!"

Nick: he chuckled "well yeah he did do that" he smiled before stopping the car. "you want me to help you inside?" he asked looking at her.

Miley: she didn't want to seem like a baby but she didn't want him to go right away, she liked talking to Nick without Joe or a 100 girls around "sure thanks"

Nick: he went out of the car and over to the Mileys side opening the door "come on" he held out his hand.

Miley: she smiled and took it.

Nick: he helped her up to the house and went inside with her "so what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Back at school

Demi: she walked in to a classroom and up to the teacher "hi, Miley twisted her ankle at cheer-outs so she had to go home" she put on a innocent smile.

Teacher: she smiled back "that's ok, I hope she gets well soon"

Demi: she smiled "yeah me to" she turned around and walked out only to bump in to… Joe.

Joe: he glared at her "what are you doing here?"

Demi: she straitend up "im helping out your sister!" she said before walking past him.

Joe: he grabbed her arm "whats your deal? You haven't talked to me ever and all of the sudden im the bad guy?"

Demi: she couldn't help but to think his angry voice was kind of sexy "well you are, I cant believe you did what you did to your sister. You pushed her away and she twisted her ankle for it."

Joe: she was judging him, she didn't even know him "and you don't think I feel bad for it?"

Demi: she just frowned "whatever Joe" she said and walked off.

Joe: he looked after her, he had to inmate that she had a pretty hot body, but she was way to know it all and a bitch for him to ever consider dating her. He walked away to his next class.

Selena: she sat down next to Demi "so do you think Nick likes Miley?" she asked really formal.

Demi: she wasn't in the mood to talk dash or talk at all, she just raised her shoulders to let selena know that she didn't know.


End file.
